War in Children's Eyes
by Hypnotic PoisonzWine
Summary: A short story. Kaneda has a small reflection on what war can do to the earth and its people. Exspecially when the government hides behind ever corner.


**A/N: **_I have seen a little of the movie and read a little about the Akira anime. Needless to say this is just a story related to our own world and what government can do._

_**Disclaimer:**I do not own any bit of Akira just the story you are about to read.

* * *

_

**Story Title: **_War in Children's Eyes_

**Story Rating: **_PG-13 (T)_

**Story Genra: **_Angst_

**Story Author: **_HypnoticLadyStoner_

**Story Summary: **

_A short story._

_Kaneda has a small reflection on what war can do to the earth and it's people. Exspecially when the government hides behind ever corner.

* * *

_

**War in Children's Eyes**

_We can not live in peace because it isn't human nature.

* * *

_

A young man was sitting up on a mound of rubble his eyes were dark. Some may say his eyes showed a putride evil, but it wasn't the case. His eyes showed thick with the pain that he was enduring. Not physical but mental. His heart greaved; his friends were all gone and here he sat on the ruin of the great city of once was Tokyo, Japan.

He sigh, his red shirt and equally matching pants matched the color of his brilliant colored bike. He once was apart of a gang that would rome the streets here in the matroplolis. He missed the old days, now the grand city was all in piles.The smell of stale blood and burning buildings cloked the air with the floating dust clouds that would make presents when another chuck from one of the taller buildings would crumble off,making the citylook even morepathetic.

You know he never liked reflecting on the past but when something so terrible as this happens it was hard not to. The Akira project took one of the greatest friends Kaneda had ever had, Tetsuo. He was the greatest friend but, he couldn't think of his good friend ever the same way again. The government made him into another one of the soulless mindless killers, making him forever dead.

Why did people do this, why are people capable of such horrible and terrible things. Tetsuo once had told him it was because even if there was peace someone would have to still try and rule over it.

Kaneda kicked down the kickstand on his bike. He pushed of the machine as it gave a squeeky jerk back to the absents of his weight. Kaneda kicked the stone next to him he mubbled the word 'government bastards'. He then slowly started walking down the mountain of rubble he had been so neatly perched on, when slidding down small peices of ruin and rock came running after him and kicking up dirt.

Kaneda didn't seem to know where he was going for sure all he knew was that his feet would take him where he needed to go. Unfortunately his feet took him to a place he promised not to return to, The Akira Project building.

It was ghostly and it made his skin crawl, even when the building was standing it made him feel uneasy. This time he felt a almost familiar spirit. It seemed kind and he felt this sudden sence of safety next to it. He bet his life that it was a emnity of his friend Tetsuo. Kaneda gave a sad but happy smile as he continued his walk.

He heard shouts of laughter and shrieks of mock pain as he notices a group of children on the other side of the road. They were a bunch of small children joking around playing what looked like a imatation war. Akira wished he could have been that innocent to not really know what war was like.

Kaneda's mind began to drift off even though his eyes still remained fixed on the children.

What would it be like to have a care free world, we would never know. Kaneda tryed to imagaine everyone getting along but, he still felt unsure, even if there was total tranquill peace you would still know at least once person would try and rule it.

_I guess thats what it is..._

He thought to himself.

_We we never be able to live in peace because it is human nature to create chaos and war._

Without any more to think about and finally arriving at some peace of mind Kaneda began his journy back to his bike. Knowing that he would never know true peace.

* * *

**A/N: **_I know it seemed like a depresing ending but, I'm very pleased with the ending because it feels like that in the world now. So the best thing is your feedback; please review._

Thank You:

_('HypnoticLadyStoner')_


End file.
